narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Minakatatomi
Minakatatomi is a Mangekyō Sharingan dōjutsu technique that resides within the left eye of Shintai and is a rather potent genjutsu. Overview Similar to Demonic Illusion: Mirage Lamprey, it does not require direct eye contact and only requires to glance in the general direction of the victim; though, direct contact is idea for catching singular victims instead of a small group. When utilized, it projects an image of an overwhelming wave of darkness which is very reminiscent of Bringer-of-Darkness Technique that completely consumes them and completely nullifies a target's ability to hear, smell, taste, sense chakra and spatial orientation, while simultaneously intensifying the sensitivity of their pain receptors by a hundredfold or more. Since this is a genjutsu, it actually convinces their brains that they are indeed unable to see, hear, smell, taste or sense the chakra of the caster and since it also greatly alters their ability to approximate their spatial orientation, the victim has great trouble in being able to walk or balance themselves. It greatly affects their proprioception, which a great detriment to their ability to coordinate their own muscle and tendon use, which makes them an easy target for either the user or his allies. By greatly increasing their sensitivity to pain, as he mentions, even a gentle breeze passing by, feels as though one is being stabbed by ten thousand needles all over their body. This can cause sensations of touch to be painful to that point where one could actually experience shock or lose consciousness. Also since pain sensitivity is increased, small superficial cuts can be interpreted by the brain as a life threatening injury and as a result can trigger the secretion of adrenaline and cortisol, along with clotting factors, which could lead to rapid thrombosis and prolonged exposure to psychological stress. Also, it takes than one-hundredth of a nanosecond to be cast when used against an individual but can also be used on multiple target(s) at once, given they are in close proximity to each other. Due to the speed of this technique and being a Mangekyō Sharingan genjutsu, normal means of countering a genjutsu are usually useless against it. When used on more than one person, it does consume a significant amount of chakra. This technique is known for being particularly effective for completely decimating someone's will and has caused the victim to commit suicide in the aftermath. Unlike Tsukuyomi, which condenses time perception, Minakatatomi actually subjects its victims under this effects for ninety six hours in real time, if not treated by a medical professional with adequate knowledge of genjutsu; and the victim may require weeks of psychological therapy after being freed. Moving them from the spot in which they were subjected to it, is particularly tricky, as any added touch/physical sensation to their body will only add to their pain. As stated by Shintai, the only way to counter it, would be to either move out of his range of sight, within the time taken by this technique to become active, or to simultaneously activate one's own Mangekyō Sharingan and perform a genjutsu dispel; though, timing the latter exactly could be very tricky. A victim once violently gouged out his own eyes and learned how to fight and do his chores blind, in order to avoid being subjected to it. Influence Minakatatomi-no-Kami (南方刀美神) or Takeminakatatomi-no-Mikoto (建御名方富命) is the name of one of the two principal deities of Suwa Grand Shrine in Nagano Prefecture (historical Shinano Province). Also known under the epithet Suwa Myōjin (諏訪明神) or Suwa Daimyōjin (諏訪大明神), he is considered to be a god of wind, water and agriculture, as well as a patron of hunting and warfare, in which capacity he enjoyed a particularly fervent cult from various samurai clans during the medieval period such as the Hōjō or the Takeda. The deity was also held to be the original ancestor of certain families who once served at the shrine as priests, foremost among them being the Suwa clan, the high priests of the Upper Shrine of Suwa who were also revered as the living incarnations of the god.